


Angels keep falling from the sky

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: WWE vs TNA Mashup [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NO WWE, same sex couples, the only reason it's tagged is because their characters are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.J. Styles has been biting his tongue for over a week now - sometimes literally. If a word of this got breathed to anyone, it would've spread like a wild fire. Just mentioning <i>his</i> name got people to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels keep falling from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Face Everything and Rise by Papa Roach.  
> Tyler's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=165177600
> 
> I really need to stop...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, besides this horrible idea. All characters used belong to their respective companies; WWE, TNA, or any other indies. This story is completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. If you've arrived here by googling yourself or a friend, I suggest finding the nearest back button. If Seth Rollins somehow finds this, don't think I'm weird, because I'm not. Besides, it would be a bad way to start our marriage if you think I'm some obsessed, stalker/fangirl.**

**Warning: welp, everything should be in the tags**

**This is a completely horrible idea. I know this, you will know this soon enough. Just, ugh. I was writing Hounds of Love, and this just... it festered in my brain and wouldn't go away. So I'm writing it. I'm terribly sorry, you can beat me up later. Until then, please enjoy and be kind with your reviews. I'm already beating myself up about this.**

A.J. Styles has been biting his tongue for over a week now - sometimes literally. If a word of this got breathed to anyone, it would've spread like a wild fire. Just mentioning _his_ name got people to talk. Rumors about him constantly circled the locker room, it didn't even matter if they were true or not. He was always an outsider, never told anyone anything. A.J. had considered them friends and never knew he was leaving. Hell, no one knew. One day he was there, the next he was gone.

It was like he just fell of the face of the Earth. Nobody knew where he was. No one knew where to even begin looking because all the stuff he filed under his contract was based on his character, not him. Even his driver's license was fake. The bank account he put his pay checks into was entered under a false name, and cleaned out.

It's been a year. No one's said a word about him in eight months.

That's why this secret has to be contained. A.J. can't trust anyone besides himself. But it's just going to be so fucking fantastic. He wants to tell everyone - okay. Maybe not _every_ one. He does want it to be a surprise, after all.

He wants to tell his team, the men who will stand beside him as they take down Team Roode at Bound for Glory. Their opponents already have four people on their team - Bobby Roode, James Storm, Bully Ray, and Kazarian - while they only have three. Jon and Jeff have been getting anxious the closer they get to the pay per view. A.J., as their leader, has been asked from many different people snout their empty spot, but he's rejected everyone.

It's killing him, watching how they're slowly letting doubt creep into them because they can't beat a stacked team like that. They're all amazing wrestlers, but so are they. Numbers always win.

But he can't. Kaz was supposed to be the fourth, but he spilled all of their plans to Bobby, aligning himself with his true friends. Subsequently stabbing A.J. in the back, making him afraid to confide in his remaining partners. He knows Mox or Jeff haven't betrayed his trust, and they don't deserve this.

This.. he just can't risk this getting out. Bobby would be able to prepare. He can't have that.

Bobby's done some horrible things in TNA, _to_ TNA. _He deserves this_

Besides, the last time anyone saw _him_ , Bobby broke his leg and ripped him apart. It's all Bobby's fault this show has gone to shit. He's the reason many of their viewers continued to watch, why they abandoned WWE to watch Impact. With him gone, they no longer had a sense of purpose. People stopped watching, the company lost money.

It's _all_ Booby Roode's fault.

In just a few minutes, A.J. and the TNA Universe will get revenge.

"A.J., you do realize our match is this Sunday, right?" Bobby asks, trying to be cocky. Oh, yes, he knows. "That's, what, three days from now."

Bobby chats on about - well. Who the fuck cares? A.J. isn't listening. He doesn't care what this fucking asshole has to say. Blood is pounding in his ears. His heart is racing, and he wants to jump with excitement.

Roode finally stops talking. Yay.

"Honestly, I wasn't listenin' to a thing you said. I just don't care."

Roode smirks. "You're gonna care when we kick your ass." _You're gonna get your ego kicked here in a few minutes._

"You sure about that?" A.J. questions. Bobby nods. "Because I finally found that one person who's gonna give us that edge to beat you." The long haired man laughs, over the top and loud.

"There's no one in this _world_ that's gonna help you beat us." James says from behind his leader, thumbs pointing at their respective teams.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A.J. speaks slowly. "I'd say he's the best in the world."

"Stop lyin' to yourself, Styles. There ain't no one better than us." Bobby says, gesturing to his crew. "But since you're so confident, go ahead. Bring him out here. Let's see what scumbag ya picked pup outta the trash."

A.J. smiles, turning his head to look at his teammates. Mox is confused, staring at him with both eyes raised. The other man, Jeff, he _knows_. There's a familiar sparkle in his eyes, a certain something extra in his matching smirk. There's only one person that he'd ever say is better than himself.

Bobby dropped his microphone so no one can hear the shit spilling from his lips. "The fuck's he at? Huh? If he's so great, why ain't he out here? Must not be a man 'cause-"

**_[All the things she said, all the things she said.  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head.]_ **

Bobby's face pales, eyes bulging. The rest of Team Roode looks earily similar, but none are as scared - Bobby tried to end his career, after all.

The crowd is in a state of shock. They don't know whether this is a hoax or-

Tyler Black slowly steps out from behind the curtain. The crowd loses their shit.

He looks fucking great. Not just his attire - which, as always, is just as beautiful. A black coat with a pink spider on the back, ripped skinny jeans, Converse. - but he looks healthy. 

The last time A.J. saw the love of his life was after the man had been beaten, and was being carried away on a stretcher. He looks pale, and his eyes was glazed over from the pain coursing through his body. (He never knew the extent of his injuries - no one did.) His leg was twisted awkwardly, unable to move because his back had been pounded with a chair repeatedly.

So, yeah. You can say he looks better now.

It's the first time A.J.'s seen Tyler since that day - since anyone's seen him. They hadn't spoken during those twelve months. A.J. called everyday until the voicemail box was full, always begging him to come back, to talk to him. He sent text after text after text. Never once did he get a reply. A.J. missed this man, his heart longed for him. One day after months of silence, he deleted the number and all the texts. He stopped trying. There was no point in torturing himself any further. Tyler Black was gone and he was never coming back.

Just when he'd accepted this... After the show on Thursday, he gets a text from a number that he's sworn to forget but never did. I said two words. Three hundred and sixty five days of no communication and the bastard says two words.

_I'm back_

A.J. wanted t cry, to punch something, to yell. He wanted to ask so may questions - but those all had to wait. This mission that he had came up with that second was more important.

Tyler, finally, gets inside the ring.

He can see his emotions - intensity, hatred, fury - displayed in his eyes. A.J. shivers because it's so powerful.

If Bobby hadn't done this to himself, A.J.'d feel sorry for him.

Tyler takes A.J.'s mic as he approaches the cowboy, getting right in his face. Bobby can't look him in the eyes for only a few seconds of time. Black doesn't speak, doesn't move, just stares. Bully Ray turns and leaves, Storm following right behind him. Kaz throws A.J. a hurt look - yeah, because he's the bad guy - as he slides out, too. Bobby tries looking at Tyler for a second more, but crumbles under the pressure. He backs up to the ropes, getting through them and not the floor without ever turning his back to his enemy.

Slowly, Tyler brings the mid up to his lips. "I'm back." He growls. The crowd looks like they want to cheer but are afraid of interrupting him. "You can't hide from me anymore, Bobby Roode.

"You beat me, you left me unable to move. I had to be carried on a stretcher, taken to the hospital. I haven't been outside in a year." Tyler speaks, his voice soft but dangerous. "I took the time to heal, all the while plotting my revenge against you. I knew, one day, I'd come back and I'd take back the belt you stole from my lifeless fingers." Bobby grips his TNA Heavyweight Championship with his fingers, holding it against his chest. "I'm not a dog, Bobby. You can't put me down, 'cause I will _never_ stay down. The day I stop fighting is the day I die, and I promise to go down swinging.

I'm back, Bobby. I'm stronger and better than ever." It's amazing how he hasn't raised his voice despite being so pissed off. "You can't stop the Era of Tyler Black - no one can. You've only postponed my inevitable domination of TNA." He runs a hand through his black and blonde hair that was previously combed over his right eyebrow. "You can't run from me, Bobby. Not this Sunday, not ever."

He drops the microphone with a thud, staring down his rival as he descends up the ramp.

Finally, Tyler turns around. Jeff engulfs him in a hug, a big smile on his face. Mox shakes his hand, nodding in respect. Jon had just came in a few months ago and hadn't been a part of their brotherhood.

When Tyler looks at A.J., his heart flutters. He cups the smaller man's cheek and mouths 'Later'.

A.J. already has plans to make up for the past year. 

But first he needs to know where the hell Tyler's been and why didn't he call.

**Author's Note:**

> The song, just like I'm Hounds of Love, is All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u. That's my official song for Tyler. If you want to listen to that while you reread that part, start it at the lyrics because I cut out the music at the beginning.
> 
> I don't know what it is with me and my obsession with a Tyler-Bobby rivalry. Ugh.
> 
> Sorry if this was horrible. I'd really appreciate some feedback because I kinda wanna continue this...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
